Gaijin
by juniperberrie
Summary: Karin just want to survive high school but the guy next door always gets in her way. Things get a little crazy when she defends a girl from bullies and supports a rape victim from the boys at her school.
1. chapter 1

It's like I was born to be invisible, because that's exactly what I am. Invisible.

I'm a 16 year old junior from Tokyo, Japan. I'm a honors student at the top of my class, and if things go well for me I will finish high school this year and finally leave this place and be on my way to my dream collage.

I am also part of a small—very small—clan, Uzumaki, it's means Whirlpool so our family crest is a little swirl. My clan is originally from Japan back in the day but we traveled East to America, it was called the New World. I was told we traveled there to have a fresh start at a new life. I guess it work out for a while, we end up starting our own business and moved on in West California. I'm in Japan now because I go to a private school, one of the best schools in the world. It's called Konohagakure and its a very high class with it's advance classes and academics, rich snobby, uncontrollable bratty students.

Thankfully, I wasn't the only one in my family that accepted to this perp school. My distance cousin(who's more like my brother) Naruto, also got accepted. Which is a shock because he's total dumb blonde when it comes to school but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. Naruto is actually pretty smart. He also happens to my social outlet in this country, beside his girlfriend. I don't talk much to anyone and truth be told: that's the way I like it. If you would seen our school, you would join the anti-social circle along with me.

Our school, how you say in a nice way, is fill with fucking idiots and shit heads. Shitty guys that skip classes on a daily basis and throw dorm room parties, spend their family's inheritance on anything they please fit, and fuck around with girl to end their day. Idiot girls, desperate fangirls, following clingy around the guys for attention. These girls will basically give anything they want. Girls here have no self-respect for themselves or others. It's really disgusting.

I'm happy Naruto and myself don't interact with the sex infested student body.

Of course, every school has their group of popular kids of 'know it all' rich brats. This school's group happens to be all boys.

To name a few, you have Neji Hyuga. I don't know much about him, but from what I heard he sounds very annoying and self-centered cousin of the Hyuga heiress who happens to my cousin-in-law. Neji doesn't know that, of course, because Hinata insist they keep their relationship a secret from Neji and for Naruto's sake. I wouldn't want it any other way, to be honest. Neji is one of the idiots in my school. An popular idiot.

Next you have Shikamaru Nara, a basic class brainiac but so fucking stupid when it comes making choices outside the classroom. I know him a little since I have him in a few AP classes at school and I happen to have a stupid crush on him—don't judge me. He awfully smart but it's fucking suck he has nothing to show for it. He mostly complains about his work and begs to sleeps more.

Than, there is Suigetsu Huskies, he the captain of the school's swimming team. The guy lives and breathes water, he's a fishing idiot. He has white hair with lavender highlights and purple eyes to match. A little creepy fact about Suigetsu, he has sharp teeth. No, really he does, like shark teeth. I heard he's part of some gang that the members have to sharpen their teeth, the reason for that I don't know. Other than that, I could care less about him.

And so...

You know how every kingdom has a king, and this Kingdom is no different. This king is king of his shitty empire and rules over it's obsessive subjects.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He's your average hot, popular guy in school. Nice hair, naturally good looks that can make his fangirls orgasm where they stand, charming social skills to get what he want and he happens to be the riches high school student in the country. He's part the Uchiha clan so you can imagine how much power his family has over the world. Sasuke is the school's biggest man-whore that sleeps with his fangirls in out of school at least once or twice. It wouldn't surprise me if he caught a STD one of these days.

He's a walking sexual infection.

And like, there has to be a Queen for the King's company. Queen for the sluts. That Queen is Sakura Haruno.

Sakura is an skinny, flat chested, bitchy, Sasuke obsessed girl with princess pink hair and green eyes. Like all of the fangirls, she's so in love with Sasuke. Also claims the two are together and are soul mates. 'Love at first sight' she said one year.

The two are not even together, but I think she wishes they were. I heard they spend a lot of time together but no one know for sure if they are official, Sasuke probably keeps her around because she's easy. Sasuke doesn't even have to try to get closer Sakura, the girl is 100% willingly to give Sasuke anything he wants. It's disgusting.

Sasuke and his friend are the biggest problem at our school. Starting fights, raids, lockdowns, or unnecessary early releases. The people that actually want to enjoy the years of high school and actually want to fucking pass and go to college, like myself and Naruto, have a hard time because of those people. Some people talk about putting an end to the idiots and shit heads but nothing happens. I would do it myself but I don't want to ruin my life with murder.

It's just best, for me, to keep to myself and keep my self control sane. It's what's important after all in a school full of morons.


	2. Chapter One: Normal Morning

Karin's pov…

I swear.

I been staring at my ceiling of my dorm room for at least an hour now. The same dorm room that I had for two years, six months, and sixteen days. The same dorm room that had a small Japanese kitchen that's connected to an small bathing unit and a cute tiny living space that's also my bedroom. I had an sliding door to the side that leads outside to a balcony. But for right now, at this very moment, my black painted ceiling had my attention.

Over the summer I covered it up with black metallic paint and I painted tiny shape or out-of-shape dots. The dots were in every shade of blue, red, purple, green, and pink. I painted my personal galaxy on my ceiling. Without the school's permission, of course, but they rarely come in my dorm room for inspection.

Looking at my galaxy ceiling has become a odd hobby of mine, besides collecting perfume bottles. I feel in a different world just by looking at my ceiling. I painted the dots a little too well because I always think I'm going to float away. The star dots are a little bit too real.

Forcing myself to look away, I glanced at my wall clock and grin at the time. I'm late for school.

"I have 30 minutes to get up my ass, get dressed, eat some breakfast, and catch the train to school." I mumbled to myself.

A quick shower was the first thing I did. Washing and rinsing my long bright red hair with my favorite shampoo, shaved my legs of little bit of leg hair I had and my armpits while the conditioner set in my hair for 3 minutes. BAM! My hair smells like coconuts. I never really liked those scented shampoo and conditioners that make your hair smell like strawberries for an hour than like trash the next.

My legs have to be shaved since my school requires every female student to wear in skirt with their uniforms. It was awful.

Stepping out of the shower, I slipped on some panties and my bra then look for my uniform. The school uniform wasn't that special. A basic simple Japanese girl uniform: white long-sleeve button-up shirt with a black tie, a black sweater vest with the school's crest of a Firefox, black knee-high socks and student choice of shoes. So for me I wear my red Converse.

I brushed my bright red hair to the side where it frame my face and rest easily on my shoulders. I check myself out in the mirror while I put on my brown glasses, I looked okay. Pretty decent.

Shaking my head side to side, I remind myself I had school to go to. So I grab my bag and headed out the door. Just when I was about to open the front door I stopped myself. Only because I heard my next door neighbor open his door before I could mine. I slowly turn my door knob and peek outside.

Sasuke Uchiha.

I forgot to mention that the king of the shit heads is also my next door neighbor. Please don't feel bad for me but wish me luck since I gather enough balls to make a run for it. I didn't want him to see me. But luckily, I quickly escaped his glance while his back was turned. I ran the other way and not looking back. I had no choice to take another route to school. The long way.

] Gaijin {1} ]

Panting, heavy panting. I never ran so much in my life. But I got to school just in time. Maybe I should buy a bike. It would save me a lot of time and money from the train. It could put me in shape as well.

I enter the school grounds, sucking up my breath. And did my best at pretending that I just didn't run a marathon. My heart was still pounding against my chest and I know for sure, my hair is beyond fuck up. I need a hat.

"Hey sis. You finally made it. What took you so long?" My cousin Naruto greeted me from the bike post. But he looks fine. At least I know that I need a bike now.

"I know right." Is a I could say at the moment. "I woke up early but I never got out of bed. My ceiling is a big distraction. But I had to take the long way here. Do you have any water?"

"Here." He hand me a mini bottle of spring water and I didn't think twice about it, I drank it whole. Then he tossed a beanie hat at me. "You might need that today, it's not the 70s no more."

I could only imagine how frizzy my hair has gotten. Frizzy and all over the place. I use my hand to comb down my hair back to the side where I had it. It was parted from the middle so I simply slide his beanie hat on. Knowing Naruto, this isn't a normal hat. This one had cat ears at the top.

"Cat ears, really?"

"Hey, don't diss the cars. It was a gift from Hinata." He grabbed my water bottle from me and tossed it in the blue bin behind him. "So, why so late and looking like crap?"

"You know who was walking out of the same time I was from the dorm. Seems like he's going to be late as well. Plus I miss my train and ran all the way here." I explained to him, which was more exhausting than the running.

"Oh, I forgot you live right next door to a whorehouse. Did he keep you up all night again?" Naruto always hated Sasuke. He hated the idea of him and and what he does. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto actually respects women.

"No he didn't. He actually was quiet for once. Probably finally giving his sex infected dick a rest." I told him, smirking at the same time. It was entertaining. We started to head our way to the school.

"I'm more surprised it hasn't fall off yet." He raised his arms to rest his hands behind his head as he walked with me and laugh out loud.

"It will someday, you'll see." I laughed with him. "Come on, before we're really late."

] Gaijin {1} ]

Class was a little boring as usual. But then again, my classes are always boring. I already know what the teacher is lecturing us about and all. I didn't see no need to be listening so I lean to my side, resting my chin in my hand and I looked outside the classroom window. It was a nice autumn day. Green leaves were starting to turn red, yellow, and orange.

It's perfect weather. My favorite. Winter is good as well, the only time out of the school year where all the idiots put on clothing and find a personality. Come to think of it, I don't think none of these girls are smart enough to know what a personality is. Pity.

"Hey. Hey. Red head. Let me copy your homework from last night." Eye roll.

Behind me sat a platinum blonde that always wearing heavy purple makeup and pink lipstick. She can't possibly think that tacky cheap makeup looks good on her. Her girly high pitch voice hurts my ears.

"Hey. Don't be a bitch." She bothered again.

I closed my blood red eyes and pretended I was asleep. My eyebrows started to twitch with great annoyance. I get annoyed by these people very quickly.

"I know you hear me, Gaijin." I hate that word.

So to answer her, I raise my hand a little just above my shoulder and flick the blonde off.

"That's not nic—

"Ino! Is there a problem?" Our sensei ask her.

"No ma'am—"

"She keeps on asking me for the answers for last night's homework and called me a bitch when I didn't answer her." I cut her off in front of the whole class. "Than she called me a Gaijin when I rejected her request."

"Why you little—

"Can I be excuse from class?" I cut her off again. I didn't wait for an answer. I just stood up and grab my books and walked out of the class. Leaving Ino speechless while Sensei glared at her and leaving Naruto who was sitting behind Ino lightly laughing under his breath.

"One week of detention." Sensei old the girl before I walked out.

Class was over anyways in a few minutes after I walked out so I waited outside by Naruto's locker for our next class together. Casually waiting for my blonde cousin. I noticed I never really talked about Naruto.

Well, unlike me, Naruto doesn't look like me. We're cousins by Blood and grew up together, his parents took me in after my mom had pass away and I never really met my dad. Naruto is taller than me with Shaggy blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes. When we're not wearing the school uniforms he always wears the color orange, I guess it's his signature color or something.

"Ino is looking for you." Naruto said as he reach me at his locker.

"Let her look for me. I'm not scared." I smirk, turning to the head while he opened his locker.

"She friends with Sakura Haruno, you know." He grabbed his books for his next class.

"Still not scared. Those two girls are nothing but skin and bones, I just have to blow some wind their way and watch them fly." I joked about their body figures. Mocking how skinny they are. How could they think that being a damn toothpick was so attractive? "Well, Sakura will fly away with her selfish ego while Ino will stay on the ground with her heavy makeup."

"True." I saw him grab his Sex Ed. textbook.

"Sex Ed.?"

"The school changed my schedule around so I have Sex Education next." He inform me.

"Ugh. You're leaving me in chemistry lab alone. You suck." I pouted.

"Code Red, Karry." He called me by my nickname that only him and Hinata can call me. "Sasuke and his friends are going to be in my next class."

"Ew." That's gross. He's about to walk in to a quarantine Zone.

"I know. But it's a good thing I have my shots up-to-date." He closed his locker and the tardy bell rang. "Any last words for me."

I place my hands on his shoulders. "Try not to breathe in so much. Keep your distance. Don't let them touch you, and a hot shower when we get home."

] Gaijin {1} ]

Arthur's pov…

"What's the plan for tonight, Uchiha?" Neji Hyuga ask. The male Hyuga twist around in his seat to face Sasuke behind him.

The group of popular kids sat in a group of desk in the back of the class. Being loud as always.

"Party at my dorm." Sasuke answered, placing his foot on his desk.

As if on que, Shikamaru woke up from his nap and formed a smile on his face. "Please tell me that hot girls are going to be there?"

Sasuke smirk at his pineapple friend. "It wouldn't be an party without them."

"You can count me in than." Neji and Sasuke fist bump.

Sakura heard the news so she stood from her seat and walk to over to Sasuke and sat on his lap. "Hey, can I come to your party, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke wrap his arm around her small waist and place his free hand inside her school skirt. "Of course Blossom, it wouldn't be a party without you by my side."

Sakura got happy by his words, very happy and she cling more onto Sasuke. Wrapping her skinny arms around Sasuke's cheek and kiss his cheek in front of the class, a few girl watching from a distance mentally puke and wanted to kill Sakura. A few just shot Sakura death glares.

The classroom slide open from the corner of the room. Everyone stared as Kakashi step in followed by an tall blonde with blue eyes. Kakashi pointed to an empty seat toward the back and the blonde slowly made his way his new desk.

"Alright class settle down, get to your seat, Miss. Haruno." Kakashi ordered as the new student took his seat away from Sasuke's group.

Everyone in class was still staring at him as he walked by and took his seat. Flirtatious smiles were given to him from the desperate fangirls and they whispered at each other.

"Hottie."

"I love blondes."

"Is he new here? I never seen him before?"

"He's cute."

Even Sakura couldn't take her green eyes off him. He's almost as hot as Sasuke, she thought to herself. She got off of Sasuke's lap and sat in her own seat, which was right next to the blonde.

"That's settle, let's start class. Please no talking unless you want detention." Kakashi announced. "Let's begin."

"Let's not and say we did." Shikamaru told him, resting his sleepy head on his desk.

"Don't you have a book of smut that you want to read instead." Sasuke added in, smirking at the Sex Ed. teacher.

"Or go to sleep until spring." The Swim team captain, Suigetsu, joined in.

Everyone in the classroom laughed and giggled while they insulted Kakashi more and more. Everyone but the blonde in the back row. Sasuke turned his head a little to glance at the blonde and noticed he wasn't laughing with the rest of the class. He just saw the blonde rolled his eyes and open his textbook.

Someone thinks he's too cool, Sasuke's thought to himself.

Kakashi stares at his disrespectful class while his right eye brow twitch angrily. These kids will never grow up if they keep this up, Kakashi thought to himself before taking a deep breath.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, Suigetsu! One week attention."

] Gaijin {1} ]

Naruto's pov…

I knew these guys were rude and disrespectful but there are a lot worse in person. They insulted Kakashi for a good 5 minutes before they got tired of it. Kakashi just ignore them and proceed with the class lesson.

It wasn't until after a while that Kakashi assign the class to a assignment that we could do in groups. When Kakashi said that, a group of girls rushed to Sasuke and his friends. I saw Sakura bitch at them to back them off her man's dick. Meanwhile, another group of girls surrounded me.

Girls surrounded my desk giggling and smiling at me. I swear I could see hearts in their eyes.

"Hey. Can we work together?"

"Your so cute."

"I like your hair."

"Your eyes are so dreamy."

"Can you be my boyfriend?"

"What's your name, handsome?"

"Um, mmm, my name is Naruto." I'm scared, I'm terrified. These girls won't rape me, will they?

"Naruto- kun, let's work together please! Alone." One girl with brown hair and green eyes, grabbed my arm and cling on to it pretty tight, pressing her breasts against my arm.

"Ease up, Winny. I saw him first." Another girl yank her off me, my arm was free.

"Fuck off, Nora. I got here first, wait your turn." Winny snap. Than she grab my arm again.

"How about we all work together? As a group." I offered. I thought they were going to fight over me some more but they all agreed with me. So they sat around me pulling chairs from other tables and desks to sit close. I still had Winny hugging my arm while I had another girl with teal hair with her hand on my lap, slowly moving her hand up my thigh.

These girls move pretty fast on a guy they barely know. But I slowly remove my arm from Winny's since I needed it to write. I moved the other's hand away from my lap.

After we finish the assignment and turned in the sheet, the group of girls were still staring at me.

"Naruto-kun, you're so smart."

"Very smart."

"Naruto-kun, you're so hot."

"Be mine."

Geez!! They just keep on going and going. Even though I told them about Hinata at least twice already. I never seen so many girls this thirsty. It's unbelievable. So I'm guessing they're used to this kind of attention from Sasuke, giving them romantic attention and sex. Well, I'm not Sasuke.

"Geez, thanks girls but—

"Ladies, let the guy breath." I looked up and saw two of Sasuke's friends, Neji and Shikamaru, coming and excused the girls away from me. Then they sat in front of my desk. "Sup man, I'm Neji. This is Shikamaru."

I look at the two. I know who is Neji, he's Hinata's cousin. Distasteful cousin. But he doesn't know me and Hinata are together, in fact, he doesn't know who I am. It was Hinata's father that made up with the idea to keep my relationship away from Neji. He calls Neji, an bad egg. He's like the Sasuke of the Hyuga Clan. A player and womenizer.

And Shikamaru is easy, all since Karin has a small crush on him. It's funny how she can talk shit about Sasuke and all his friends but still have a crush on this guy. It's funny and weird.

"Hey. Naruto." I introduce myself a little. I'm carefully watching what I say to them, anything I might say might get back to Karin.

"You look a little stress." Shikamaru told me.

"Nah, I'm good." I said and I felt an extra pair of eyes on me. I didn't know if it was Sakura, who's been staring at me all class period or Sasuke. His other friend, Suigetsu, was with another group of girls. Flirting with them of course.

"Our friend is throwing an party tonight. You should come. Relief some stress with ladies." Neji invited.

"Thanks, but pass." The bell rang for lunch and I stood up from my chair. "High school parties, not really my style. To many kids. Later." Neji said.

I could hear some girls giggling at me as I left the classroom.

"Naruto-kun is so cool."

"I never seen anyone walk away from a party by Sasuke-kun."

"He does have a point."

"I wish he was mine."

Karin wasn't waiting for me at my locker so I figure she was waiting for me at our usual spot for lunch. I open my locker and place my books inside. Once that was done, I slip off my school's uwabaki that are School requested we wear during school hours inside the building.

"Hey, Blondie."

I put on my black Vans and grab my phone.

"Hey."

I didn't expect to see him as I turn around, Sasuke Uchiha. The King of this dysfunctional Kingdom. He stopped beside me and gave me one of those stupid smirks of his that I always see him give his girls. I wonder what does he want?

"Don't you look and act like the tough guy that's too cool for a simple high school party." He said to me.

"Nah, just don't care for them. I have better things to do." I told the Man-Whore and close my locker. Resetting my lock combo.

"What's better than a party with beautiful and willingly girls? My place tonight." He invited me.

"So you're the one throwing the party." I laughed.

"You're in?"

"Nah. I have other plans . Thanks though." I stepped away from him.

"Oh come on." Sasuke walked with me putting his arm around my shoulder, acting like we were best friends.

I want to puke.

A Man-Whore is touching me and I need a shower ASAP.

"Come by if you get bored. I'll even save a couple of girls for you. Trust me, you will have a lot of fun. Senji Dorm, apartment 21E. Later."

I know where he lives, next to Karin. But it got me wondering why is he so fixing to get me to go to that party? I won't go though, just wondering.

] Gaijin {1} ]

Karin pov…

"Why did the morons invite you?" I question when Naruto tell me about his sex education adventure. It went as I expected. Stupid idiots, desperate fangirls, slutty Sakura. But I didn't expect Naruto's to get a group of fangirls. He was more surprised than I was.

"Your guess is better than mine. But I told them I have better things to do." He was eating Ramen from a cup that he got from a school lunch truck selling them. We sat in our usual spot in the park behind the school building.

"Well yeah, movie night at my place. And Hinata coming tonight." I kind of snap at him. Friday nights are my nights for us. We stay in my room all night and watch movies or play video games. Hinata come see us every weekend from her all-girls school.

"Exactly, I have better thing to do." He wink and wiggle his eyes brows at me.

"Cállate chico travieso." I snap at him in my Spanish voice, I have been practicing. But I was laughing, I didn't know why I found that so funny, I did that stupid thing where I threw myself back and couldn't stop laughing. Maybe because it came from Naruto, he doesn't always makes sexual comments like that, especially about his girlfriend.

NaruHina. I ship it. Not because Naruto is my favorite cousin that's like a brother to me. But because they deserve each other. I don't mean to brag but it was me that convinced Hinata to show off her feelings for my dorky cousin from the rooftop.

And…that's exactly what she did.

Rooftop yelling Hinata's feelings no fucks given = NaruHina

In front of her father too. But he has always been a reasonable man. In a serious and never smiling kind of way. Still, he approve of Naruto very quickly. I guess he knew that Naruto is good for his daughter as I get a girlfriend. Plus, I get a girl-friend because I'm too lazy to make my own.

"I guess we're doing the usual again." He told me with a mouth of ramen. "Dinner and movies."

"Of course, unless you want to go to that party." I pointed out to him.

"No, thank you. I don't want Hinata around those people." Naruto explained.

"Me either." I was eating fried pork with soy sauce with a glass bottle of Coca-Cola. I held my chopsticks and point them at Naruto. "Horror night."

"Oh right, but me and Hinata pick dinner." He pointed his chopsticks back at me.

"Deal."

We went back to eating our lunch, Naruto finish his three cups of beef ramen and moved on his fried rice with bar-b-q Korean beef with steamed broccoli. He eats a lot.

Me on the other hand, strawberry shortcake. I have a huge sweet tooth.

"This is so good." I said while eating my cake.

"Tell me about it."

I was about to eat another piece of my cake when someone shouted in a far distance. I turn my attention to the shouting and rolled my eyes at the scene.

"What?"

"The King of STDs and his minions are picking on another student again. They're so pathetic. I can't believe I live next to that." I motion my head toward the direction of the action.

"Again? They do this every fucking day. Don't they ever get tired?" Naruto glance at them and narrowed his eyes. Then he quickly took his beanie from my head and put it on his. Covering all of his blonde hair. I raised a eyebrow at him and in confusion.

"I got fangirls now. I want to eat in peace without them grabbing my dick."

I laughed. "Oh god." I looked back at the pathetic scene with Sasuke and his friends. "They need to grow up already. Such immature spoiled brats."

"We'll get you for this." One of Sasuke bullied victims yelled at him, he helped one of his friends with a bleeding nose up to his feet.

"You don't own this school, asshole." I watch the boys run away from the scene.

"I think my nose is broken."

My eye brow twitch a little. Sasuke and his friends now have a direct line to my bad side.

"That's where you're wrong. I do own this school, losers." I heard Sasuke's shout back at the boys.

"Look!" Suigetsu pointed to the running boys that were long gone. "Their probably running to their mommies. So pathetic."

'you're the one that's pathetic fish boy.' My inner self yelled at the swimming captain.

"Calm down Karry." Naruto ordered me quietly since he knows how much of a temper I have. I've been bullied before so seeing it happened in front of me is heartbreaking. It's even more sad because I can't do anything to stop it. Bullying is one of the main reasons why I hate Sasuke and his friends.

"I just wish I can give them a piece of my mind."

"I know. But guys like him are not worth it." Naruto advise me and I calmed down a little. Even tho my blood was still boiling.

A few minutes have passed and I was back to normal, back to eating my Strawberry Shortcake and peace and Naruto is finishing his rice ball. It was peaceful, Sasuke's and his friends are still there at a distance but it was peaceful.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

I turn around slowly and saw three girls by, walking toward Sasuke and his group of morons.

"Sasuke-kun is throwing a big party at his dorm."

"Oh, we must go. Let's go ask him." They all giggled like stupid idiots that they are and jog toward Sasuke.

I don't know why but those girls bothered me about this stupid party. I'm just having a bad lunch. You should never eat angry do but these people are testing me. "Stupid fucking—

"Karry." Naruto jump in. "Just ignore them."

"Fine."

Then a group of girls ran past us and reach Sasuke's. You can actually see stupid pink hearts pop out of their eye sockets.

"Sasuke-kun, please let us come to your party tonight?!"

"Sasuke-kun, you're so hot!"

"I want his body."

Sasuke turn to them and give that stupid smirk. "Sure, ladies. The more, the merrier."

The stupid fangirls giggled. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. We love you." Than the fangirls left.

I rolled my eyes. Not in a jealous way, but more in a annoyance because Sasuke and his friends ruined my lunch. I'm jealous that all this is happening and Naruto is eating like there's no tomorrow. Like how?

"What do these girls see in him?"

"Beats me." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Lunch hour was almost over so Naruto and I cleaned up our mess and tossed it in the trash. We had no choice to walk past Sasuke and his friends to get back to school. Naruto had to hide his face more and I made no eye contact with the freaks. Like Sasuke was about to leave as well but some girl grabbed him and held him back.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

I still asleep watch as Sasuke turned his attention to the girl and smile. "Hey cutie, what can I do for you?"

The girl had long brown hair and blue eyes, carried a football ball by her hips. "I want you, Sasuke-kun. I want you so bad . I want my body to feel you inside me. I love you so much."

*Eye roll*

Sasuke smirked at the girl. "Is that so?"

The girl grab him by the shirt and brought him closer to her. "Yes, baby,so please, I want you now."

"If that's what my lady wants, let's go to my private spot." Sasuke grab the girl and lead her away.

Once back on school campus, I let it out. "What's wrong with these girls?" I whispered to Naruto.

"Your guess is good as mine, Karry." Naruto took off his beanie and gave it back to me. I quickly put it back on my messed up hair.

"They actually just walk up to him and just ask him for sex. This school is fill up with sex addicts." I complained. "If I would have known this girl is like this, I would have never applied."

"I only apply to be with you and to be close to Hinata." Naruto inform me.

"He defines Man-Whore. He should get it tattooed on his forehead."

Naruto laughed. "I actually want to see happening."

We stop by my locker to change my shoes to our schools. "So, another all nighter at my dorm."

"Look like it, I doubt that the party would let us sleep."

"True." I close my locker once my slippers were on. Naruto's locker with in the next hallway so I followed him and watched him put on his slippers. "It's still odd he tried to invite you to the party, it's like he's trying to be friends with you."

Naruto snorted. "Not in this universe."


End file.
